Sorpresa
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Neko esta desanimada porque quiso darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Matt, pero las cosas no le salieron como ella esperaba. Matt intentara consolarla de alguna forma. One-Shot especial por el cumpleaños de MI Matty. El manga no me pertenece si no a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.


Nota: Este es un One-Shot de Death Note. Se lo voy a dedicar a Matt por su cumpleaños (Ya sé que es el 1 de Enero) pero yo quiero darle un regalo anticipado xD y ya sé que es de mala suerte y…todo eso.

Matt: Porque no vas a desearme feliz cumpleaños ese día?

Yo: Porque me voy a ir lejos, y hasta el día 10 de Enero no regreso…lo siento, así que te dejo este One-shot dedicado solamente a ti *le revuelve el pelo*

Matt: Hey! No me toques

Yo: Lo siento Matty, pero eres taaan Kawaii -w- Ya que, disfruten el One-shot :D hay partes que son mis puntos de vista, puntos de vista de Matt y después narración normal. Para una escena me inspire de mi novela favorita de la infancia "Patito Feo" y de la película de Disney Tarzan jejeje.

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Me encontraba llorando en mi habitación, estaba mal, quería gritar, patear la cama, tirar todo a la mierda pero simplemente no podía. Solo podía quedarme sentada apoyando la espalda contra mi cama, abrazando mis rodillas y ocultando mi cara manchada de pastel entre mis brazos cruzados, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro pero aun así no lograban limpiar el pastel que tenia ahí.

-Porque…-Pensé llorando-Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Porque yo?...No puede ser…-

Seguí llorando y enseguida escuche que la puerta se abría, levante la mirada y vi a Matt que me estaba mirando sin decir nada, el solo se quedo estatico en su lugar.

Matt P.O.V

Digo yo, es normal ver a la chica que amas con la cara manchada de lo que parece ser un pastel de chocolate y llorando? Y además estando sentada en el suelo de su habitación?...creo que no. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía mal por Neko. Quería saber que le había pasado. Así que pase y me senté junto a ella, no me miro, solo seguía llorando. No pude más y le toque el hombro.

-No me toques!-Me aparta-Déjame sola-

-Neko…se puede saber que te paso?-Le pregunte-No me hagas sentir mal-

-No puedo decírtelo…-Dijo ella sin dejar de llorar y con la cara oculta-Yo…Yo…Soy un fracaso como novia! Lo eche a perder todo-

-Que echaste a perder? No entiendo nada-Le pregunte por segunda vez.

-Tu sorpresa!-Me respondió-Se supone que hoy es tu cumpleaños Matty…y yo quería regalarte algo pero se arruino y todo es culpa mía-

-Puedes contarme que paso?-Levanto la mirada y me vio como diciendo "Me estas jodiendo o algo así?"-Por favor-le hago ojos de perro triste, ella no se resiste a eso.

-Neee, Oke!-Dijo ella, se sienta de forma normal

***Flashback (Neko P.O.V)***

_Habia salido, estaba nublado pero no daba señales de que iba a llover. Como sea, estaba caminando pensando que podía regalarle a Matty por su cumpleaños. Claro que no me olvidaría de su cumpleaños, es mi novio no? Pero no tenía nada planeado. No se porque termine entrando en un supermercado, me puse a mirar y decidi que iba a comprarle un pastel de chocolate, aunque sea uno pequeño._

_Y asi hice, una vez que eleji cual me iba a llevar fui a la caja y mientras pagaba la chica me empezó a hacer preguntas._

_-Es para regalar no?-Me pregunto_

_-Si-Respondi-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novio y quiero darle algo-_

_-Aaaw que tierna-Dijo ella-Es muy lindo de tu parte regalarle algo asi a tu novio…como se llama?-_

_-Matt-Dije-Pero yo le digo "Matty" Cariñosamente-_

_-Hace cuanto están juntos?-Me pregunto_

_-Eeeem-La verdad había pasado mucho tiempo-Creo que…em…4 meses, Si! Hace 4 meses que salimos-_

_-Ok-Dijo ella y ve el precio-Em, son 11,34 U$$-_

_-Bien-Respondí_

_Pague y Sali contenta, ya tenía algo para darle a Matty por su cumpleaños. Mire la hora y eran las 18:59, quería llegar rápido así me daba tiempo para prepararle una pequeña sorpresa a mi novio. Para acortar camino decidí ir por una calle que -para mi desgracia- no estaba muy transitada que digamos._

_-Joder, que mal camino elegí para llegar antes-Pensé, escuche a unos chicos hablar en voz baja-Quien está ahí?-Grite, no hay respuesta y sigo caminando. De la nada 2 personas se ponen atrás mio y me sujetan de los brazos, se cae la bolsa con el pastel al suelo. Un chico aparece con una navaja y me apunta en el cuello._

_-Dame plata o lo que tengas de valor para robarte o te voy a degollar-Me amenazo por supuesto que yo me negué y dije que no tenía nada para darle y que mi teléfono lo había olvidado en casa pero no me creyó._

_-Bien, si no quieres cooperar con nosotros…nos vamos a divertir contigo-Me asuste, por un segundo pensé que me quería violar o algo así pero no, estaba equivocada. Me tiro al piso y el junto con los otros 2 chicos empezaron a patearme y me golpearon._

_-Basta! Basta, me duele-Grite tratando de poner resistencia intentando devolverle los golpes pero fue inútil._

_-Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto el-Vas a llamar a tu novio para que te ayude?-se ríen-No creo que tengas uno…con lo fea que sos, que clase de chico te va a querer?-_

_Abrió la bolsa con el pastel de regalo para Matty y lo saco de la caja tomándolo con las 2 manos manchándolas de chocolate, se acerca y me estrella el pastel en la cara dejándola manchada de chocolate, deja caer la torta y con una patada estilo Karate tira la torta al piso y se rompe en pedazos._

_-A ver si tu "Novio" te ayuda ahora baka-Me dijo a modo de broma, de la nada de oye la sirena de la policía-CARAJO! LA POLICIA!-Ve a los 2 chicos-Vámonos!-_

_Salen corriendo en dirección contraria, me levante y salgo corriendo tambien con los restos de pastel en mi cara, unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pero me contuve hasta llegar a casa._

***Fin Flashback***

-Y eso fue lo que paso-Dijo Neko llorando (otra vez)-En verdad lo siento, quería sorprenderte por tu cumpleaños pero…si esos hijos de su puta madre no hubieran aparecido no me habrían arruinado tu sorpresa-

-Neko-Dije yo acariciando su pelo marron-No estes triste, ya habrá otra oportunidad…estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa no?-

-No-Dijo ella-Que clase de persona me va a querer? Tu no me quieres, admítelo…ellos tienen razón, soy fea-

-No digas eso-Le respondí tratando de animarla, ella se levanto, se quito parte del pastel de chocolate de la mejilla.

-MIRAME A LOS OJOS!-Me dijo sin dejar de llorar-No ves lo horrible que soy?! Mira mi pelo, mi cara, mi cuerpo-Se señala los lugares que menciono-Entiendo que no soy una rubia hueca ni con cuerpo de supermodelo, pero es lo que te toco en suerte-

Me levante, me acerque a ella, le levante otra vez la mirada, empeze a quitarle las manchas de chocolate de la cara.

-No digas eso…No digas cosas feas de ti-Dijo el-Ellos se equivocan, yo te amo tal y como eres Neko, no quiero que cambies. Te amo con todos tus errores, no eres fea, para mi eres la chica más linda que he conocido-

-Aaaaw-ella dejo de llorar y pude notar un leve sonrojo-En verdad piensas eso de mi?-

-Claro que si baka-Le dije y la abraze-Gracias por intentar darme un regalo-

-No hay de que-

Nos separamos, ella volvió a verme y yo le sonreí.

-Y…?-Dijo ella

-Y ahora tenes 10 minutos para lavarte la cara y irnos juntos a comer a algún lado por mi cumpleaños-Dije yo sonriendo otra vez. Ella me hizo caso y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo…*veo a Matt* Y? Que te pareció el One-Shot que te dedique por tu cumpleaños?<p>

Matt:…,…Que digo? No me gusta…ME ENCANTO! *Me abraza fuertemente* Gracias Neko! Te quiero

Si, Si de nada Matty *me sonrojo levemente* en fin, dejen reviews! Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado el One-Shot al igual que a Matt quien no puede dejar de abrazarme por la emoción xD


End file.
